Nick Lucas
Nick Lucas is one-third of the band, JONAS. He plays drums, guitar, and sings along with Joe and rarely Kevin. He is also the band's songwriter. He could as Joe says "write a song before breakfast". He is known as the serious one, and rarely smiles, except when talking to a girl he's crushing on, Stella, Macy, and his brothers were surprised to see him smiling. It is also revealed in episode six that he is just "three points shy of a genius". He takes himself and his work very seriously, as when he failed an exam in "Exam Jam", he was very hard on himself that he could be the reason the band couldn't go on tour. He is the youngest and most mature of all three brothers. He also has a very intense personality, which is what makes him such a skilled musical artist, but his intensity also causes him emotional pain at times. Personality Nick is the serious one and most mature out of all his brothers. He is often jealous that Kevin gets to be the eldest as he says. He is known for falling in love too fast and his family makes fun of him for it. They say that he falls too fast, gets his heart broken, and the rest of the family have to pick up the pieces. He is currently dating Macy Misa. Relationships Penny Nick wrote a song for Penny, but she thought he wrote it for her to sing. When he realizes she has a boyfriend, he leaves her gig early, deeply hurt. However, he still lets her record the song with him and is pleased when he finds out that she is now single, having broken up with her boyfriend. ("Wrong Song"). Maria He had a short-lived crush on Maria, the pizza girl along with Kevin and Joe. Nick tried to impress her by singing her a song they wrote for her. She was freaked out by them all fighting over her, and eventually, they realised they didn't know anything about her to be fighting over her. ("Pizza Girl".) Macy Misa Season 1 Although the pair have very little on-screen, Macy makes occasional references to him. Macy claims that she doesn't like any member of the band more than the other, however, it appears she has a bigger crush on Nick. When dating Randolph, she tries to turn him into Nick using her "Book of Nick", until he dumps her. In "Band's Best Friend", Macy is excited when Stella gives her a chip dip spot that looks like Nick, saying that the chives "reflect his intense demeanor". She also notes how a stain on the floor looks like him. Also, in "Love Sick", Nick calls her a genius. Season 2 When Macy arrives in LA to spend the summer with the boys and with Stella, Nick says it's good to see her and they hug. In Back to the Beach, when Macy is asked to work for Stone Stevens, Nick steps in and says that she won't. Macy is furious and quits from JONAS, also breaking her friendship with Nick. He tries to get her to change her mind about quitting, by surfing, but falls and hurts himself. He admits that she seems different this summer to the way she's been in the past, and admits he didn't want her working for Stone, because it would mean they'd have less time to hang out, so Macy passes on Stone's offer. The episode ends with her and Nick walking on the beach and having a great time. In "And... Action!",. Macy hints that if Nick likes a girl, he should tell her so she doesn't get confused, meaning herself. By the end of the episode, she confesses that she would like to be more than friends with Nick. In "The Secret", Macy is frustrated about having to keep the relationship a secret from Stella and the others, until Big Man's niece Kiara finds out about their relationship and gets Nick to write a song for her/about her. Also in this episode, Nick writes and performs a song for Macy entitled "Your Biggest Fan". Nick and Macy celebrated their "One Month-a-Versary" in "Up In The Air". The subplot of this episode is Nick and Kevin attempting to find the perfect gift for Macy. Though a kiss was filmed for the couple, it was confirmed by Paul Hoen that it hadn't made the final cut. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Lucas Family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters